


Blood Ties Never Die

by Couchpotatoie



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couchpotatoie/pseuds/Couchpotatoie
Summary: “Hey, Kita-kun.”“Hmm?”“One day, you’re bound to lose everything just like I did.” Gojo starts. Slowly, he takes off his blindfold as eyes as sharp as ice cut through the shorter. “When that happens, I want you to keep moving forward and continue to fight for what you believe is right. Let go of negativity – negativity is a curse.”Kita Shinsuke is a nameless Zenin. He didn’t inherit any of the clan’s techniques. He manifested at a late age. But he’s still a Zenin – blood ties never die.And as a Zenin, he’s bound to lose everything.
Relationships: Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Pre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins.

**1994**

This is the brightest she’s ever seen the moon shine.

Sitting by the engawa is Kita Yumie. She stares back up at the moon, holding up a hand as she watches the moon’s pearl aureole seep through the cracks in between her spread-out fingers, they paint her palm with the purest white that not even special-grade curses can corrupt. She’s retiring, so she makes the most with her remaining stay in the estate, which has been her home for decades. She’s been one of their most loyal servants, which is something she’s proud of. 

Today is the birth of Zenin Naobito’s youngest child. It’s a very big and important matter in the Zenin estate, everyone treats it as a national holiday. She heard all the other maids gossip about this when she passed them by in the halls. They chatter about how young Naoya won’t be so pampered anymore because of his soon-to-be born baby brother. They wonder how powerful this child will be once he grows older – will he inherit the Zenin’s ten shadows? They wonder how the baby would look, will he have fair skin just like his mother? Will he have his father’s strong, authority-seeking eyes? How will his hair look like – will it be dark like the shadows of the Zenins? Or rather, light like the afterglow of tonight’s full moon?

Naobito is already in his fifties – so it seems this will be the last child of his. His wife is only a bit younger than him, and she’ll eventually get her menopause sooner or later after the birth of this baby. The youngest children are always considered as a godsent, so Yumie has high expectations for this kid.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps and can feel the engawa creak beneath her within each one. “Kita-san! We need your help!”

“Hmm, for what perhaps must that be?” Yumie retreats her hand and turns to the younger maid. 

“We’re in need of assistance for Zenin-sama’s labor. One of the midwives couldn’t make it!”

Yumie chuckles. “Hush now dear, there’s no need to panic.” She gets up as her getas clack upon contact with the wooden floor. 

She follows the other servant in the house, where other servants are busy hustling around, not exactly running but not exactly walking either. Numerous maids carry towels around and she even spots a few carrying wooden buckets filled with water. It’s really lively in days like this – in days where another Zenin is being brought into the world; another gift from the heavens, another _protecto_ r of humankind from curses. As an individual from one of the three major clans, being a Zenin means wielding great power, _great responsibility_.

Despite the busyness overwhelming the walls of the estate, Yumie walks like she has all the time in the world. She doesn’t hurry – hurrying is for the brash. Multiple servants bumped into her already, and they did not think twice to apologize. Being a head maid, Yumie is greatly respected for her loyalty to the clan. She brushes each apology off and with a gentle voice, tells them to be more careful next time – because they can get into trouble if they carelessly collide with a crude Zenin.

Once they arrive at the front door of the master’s bedroom, the younger maid slowly knocks. After a few seconds, she carefully opens the door and enters with Yumie behind her. “Ichigo-san, Kita-san’s here.”

“Thank goodness, please let her in. Zenin-sama’s almost in labor.” One of the maids sitting on a stool by the bedside says. Yumie closes the door behind her and observes the scene. Naobito’s wife is lying in the bed, a pained expression shows on her face marked by the wrinkle of her brows, the hard line of her frown and her tightly closed eyes. 

Yumie has helped with four deliveries in the clan, all of which are from Naobito’s wife. Her last delivery was Naoya, and her final one will be today. Her bags are packed already, and she’ll officially be retired by tomorrow. She takes a vacant seat reserved just for her by the bedside, and gestures for a maid to give her a clean cloth. Soon, she gently wipes the forehead of the woman in agony. “Good evening Zenin-sama, how are you feeling?”

Her calm, hummingbird-like voice is enough to make the crease in between the woman’s eyebrows disappear. “Yumie-san, it’s nice to see you… but it hurts.”

“Shh, you’re going to be alright, Zenin-sama. This baby is going to be a blessing. Please hold on.” Yumie coos, continuing to wipe the sweat off her delicate skin.

Naobito’s wife nods, the feeling of familiarity comforting her. Out of all the maids, she trusts Yumie the most. She’s been a motherly figure to her ever since she was forced into marrying Naobito – she’s been one of the only people she finds comfort in.

  
  
  


The moon is in its peak when the delivery concludes. After screams of pain and worried faces, the cry of a child rings around the room. It echoes throughout the walls, a reminder of the blessing that descended from heaven on the night of a full moon. After the exhaustion of the mother overwhelms her, she drifts off to sleep with the baby still crying in her hold. Yumie slowly takes the baby and rocks him, so that his cries won’t disturb his sleeping mother. 

Yumie observes this baby. Soft strands of white barely cover his scalp. These strands end with dark, inky tips. He looks just like his older brother, except that Naoya’s hair is a light shade of gold – unlike the baby’s. As he wails once more, Yumie hushes, humming a lullaby afterwards. She looks out the window, the moon pleasantly greets her with its radiant grace. Reminded of home, she starts to sing.

“Odo ma bon-giri bon-giri”

_(As soon as Bon comes,)_

“Bon kara sakya orando”

_(I will leave for my hometown.)_

“Bon ga hayo kurya hayo modoru”

(I will leave for my hometown.)

“Odo ma kanjin kanjin”

_(I am no better than a beggar.)_

“An hito-tacha yo kashu”

_(They are rich people,)_

“Yo kashu yoka obi yoka kimono”

_(With good obi and good kimono.)_

“O don ga u-chin (da) chyute”

_(Who will cry for me)_

“Dai ga naite kuryoka”

_(When I die?)_

“Ura no matsuyama semi ga naku”

_(Only the cicadas in the mountains.)_

  
  


“Semi ja gozan senu”

_(No, it’s not cicadas.)_

“Imo to de gozaru”

_(It’s my little sister.)_

“Imo to naku na yo ki ni kakaru”

_(Don’t cry, little sister, I will be sad for you.)_

  
  


“O don ga u-chin daba”

_(When I am dead,)_

“Michibata ikero”

_(Bury me by the roadside.)_

“Tooru hito go chi hana a gyuru”

_(The passers-by will lay flowers for me.)_

  
  


“Hana wa nanno hana”

_(What flowers would they lay?)_

“Tsun-tsun tsubaki”

(Cam-cam- camellias)

“Mizu wa ten kara moraimizu”

_(Water falling down from above.)_

Itsuki no Komoriuta or the Itsuki lullaby is a Japanese folk song that originated in Itsuki village from the Kumamoto prefecture. Yumie might’ve been from Hyogo, but her grandmother was from Kumamoto. As a little girl, her grandmother would sing those reminiscent lyrics to her in an angel’s voice – it was as if a nightingale was singing to her. 

At the end of the song, the baby is consumed by slumber, similar to his mother. His soft snores bless Yumie’s ears, like rain to a drought. She then recalls the time when she delivered Naoya – he was a bundle of trouble. No matter how much Yumie tried to rock and sing to him, he never stopped crying. Even in the arms of his own mother, he never ceased his wailing. That attitude grew with him, he is short-tempered and always belittled others – especially the maids. He always argued back with his parents and he never got along with his older brothers. He wasn’t that much respectful to his uncles either. Yumie had feared that the baby would be like him, but after observing the state of tranquility he immediately settles in, a flicker of hope appears – hope that he would be as trusting and kind as his mother.

As of the moment, the child is unnamed. Naobito is currently out, fetching a curse specialist he hired to appraise the baby. His wife on the other hand, couldn’t gather the strength to think of a name before she gave in to sleep. If Yumie were to name this child, she’d pick the name Shinsuke. A kanji used in this name means _trust_ and the other, _assistance._ It would be very suitable for him – a representation of his mother’s trust towards Yumie and Yumie’s loyal assistance toward his mother. 

She smiles once more towards the little boy. She prays that the deities above will grant him an equilibrium of peace and power.

  
  
  


After the arrival of Naobito, Yumie is excused. She bows down respectfully as she exits the room the same time the head of the clan enters, with the curse specialist trailing behind him. The baby is no longer in her hold, he’s already in the arms of another maid as they wait for their sleeping master to wake up. As Yumie steps into the hall, she can see a few maids provoking young Naoya – who is barely a decade old.

“Hmm, what are you gonna do now that mommy and daddy’s attention isn’t at you anymore?” One of the maids snicker.

“I don’t need their attention! And don’t talk back to me! Just because a stupid baby is born, doesn’t mean anything’s changed in here! I am still better than all you lowlifes!” Naoya exclaims.

“Oh, I wonder how much better this baby will be…” The other maid sighs dreamily, an obvious attempt to further hype up the spoiled young master. “I bet he’ll be kind and patient and–“

“He doesn’t matter! Whatever happens, he’ll be nothing compared to me when he grows up! I am the strongest Zenin!” 

Before the other maids can say anymore, Yumie steps up. If they keep being noisy like this outside of the master’s bedroom, it can greatly inconvenience Naobito and his wife. As much as possible, Yumie doesn’t want to stress her, especially after labor. “Taka, Kyuri, why are you provoking the young master?”

“Ah, Kita-san!” They both say in unison. Without hesitating, they bow down in front of her. “We’re sorry!”

Yumie lets out an exhale of exhaustion. “Please put her heads up, I am no one worth bowing down to. Just tell me why you are teasing Naoya-sama.”

“Kita-san, we all have a similar dislike towards _‘young master’_. Even you do.” The maid named Taka draws finger quotes in the air, an expression of irony. “Let’s be honest, everyone here respects you more than that brat.”

Naoya is angered by this. “Who are you calli–“

“I suppose that’s true. But then again, nothing will change the fact that he’s still our master. I advise you to not engage in altercations with him.” Yumie cuts off the tempered boy before any other argument can begin.

Both maids nod in agreement and humbly bow to show their respect once more. With that, Yumie excuses them and they walk off to resume other duties. Her attention now diverts to Naoya. “Run off to your room and stop causing trouble for everyone else.”

“You know, it’s so annoying how people respect you and not me. You’re just a maid, I’m a Zenin.” Naoya snarls.

“Young master, why don’t you start caring for other people like how your mother does? You’re surely to gain respect with that.” Yumie says with indifference. She’s used to the younger’s ill behavior. It astounds her because his mother is a very kind woman. His father might not be such, but he’s still got an ounce of dignity in him. This child however, couldn’t care about other people. To those under him, he would treat them as mere dirt and to those above him, he would persistently exclaim that he would surpass them. To Naoya, no matter who you are, you will always be nothing compared to him.

“I don’t need anyone else, I’m the strongest.” Naoya hisses.

Yumie arches a brow. “Even stronger than the Gojo clan’s young heir?”

“I am yet to surpass him.” The little boy glares.

“If that’s what you say, young master.” Yumie acquiesces even when there’s absolutely no possibility of that happening. The fate is sealed in the jujutsu world – the youngest Gojo was already appraised to have the most potential in being the strongest shaman when his age comes, it’s as if it was told by the prophets themselves. “But please stop causing trouble, Naoya-sama. Your little brother was just born.”

“Oh, I don’t care about him…” Naoya shrugs and closes his eyes. As he opens them, he gives a deadly stare towards the servant.

_“…I would kill him, if I could.”_

Yumie’s eyes widened slightly. Even if he wasn’t entirely serious about this, she knows that he does in fact have the ability to do so – he’s a Zenin with a developing technique. Curse specialists evaluated him to eventually become a special grade. Nonetheless, she regains her usual, stoic composure. “This is why no one respects you, young master. Never ask again why a mere servant has garnered more respect than you’ll ever get.”

Naoya rolls his eyes and walks away. “Whatever, old hag! You’re retiring tomorrow anyways! I won’t have to see your dumb face anymore!”

As the spoiled child’s figure starts to disappear, Yumie hears voices from inside the master bedroom. She knows she should ignore it, but the conversation seems to have piqued her interest. She asks the gods for forgiveness for her nosiness as she inches her ear closer to the door. It seems like nobody will be opening it any sooner. 

“I can’t sense any cursed energy in this child.” The curse specialist ascertains. “The possibility of him manifesting a technique is very rare, close to none.”

“But he’s a Zenin.” Naobito counters.

“It’s not unheard of for normal children to be born into prestigious clans.”

“This can’t be!” The head of the clan vocalizes his disbelief. “This is a disgrace to the clan – bad luck!”

It’s true. There’s a belief that if a child without cursed energy is born into a clan of shamans, then the clan will be considered weak – because it serves as an indication that their power is atrophying. There used to be more than three major bloodlines, but they ceased to be considered as clans due to the declining numbers of cursed children born. Now, it’s down to three – Gojo, Kamo and Zenin.

“What are you planning to do with the baby, Zenin-sama?”

Silence takes the stage as Naobito contemplates on what’ll happen to the baby.

“He’ll have to die.”

Yumie’s breath hitches as her fingernails harshly dig on the thick wood of the walls beside the door. 

“No! You can’t kill him!” Naobito’s wife refuses to let this happen – not to her youngest son.

“He’s a dishonor to us. What will the Gojo and Kamo clans say when they learn that the head of the Zenin clan has a son without cursed energy?” Naobito argues. 

“Naobito, he’s your son.” His wife pleads.

“That’s Naobito-sama for you.” The authoritative man scolds. An idea then appeals to him that will make this whole exchange interesting. “My dear wife,” He starts, voice amalgamating with unalloyed sarcasm. “I want you to get rid of him. Kill him or abandon him in the forest – I don’t care what you do as long as he’s gone by sunrise. If I still hear a baby’s cries around the estate,”

He pauses to flash an iniquitous curve of lips. “I’ll have both your heads fed to the cursed spirits.”

Color fades from the once, vigorous and joyful face of his wife. She sends a silent plea to the gods that her cruel husband might reconsider. But alas, she can’t do anything – she was married by force to Naobito and he doesn’t even treat her as a wife. In his eyes, he can only see her as a tool, as an object that can bear him children and continue the reign of the Zenins.

She was supposed to give him the most powerful children, and Naobito believed that she did. That was until tonight, when she gave birth to a _normal_ baby just an hour and a half ago.

Yumie hears the cries of Naobito’s wife. She quickly runs away, not wanting to hear more of the unfortunate fate of the newborn boy, cries and cursed words echoing in her mind.

If she thought Naobito was evil, then this situation is the nail in the coffin. She’s now sure that not all Zenins are gifts from heaven. Not _Naobito_.

Her heart aches for his wife – for the mother who’s just about to lose her child.

Zenins might just be as impure as actual curses.

  
  
  


She’s back sitting on the engawa, a sad sigh escapes her and then goes to amalgamate with the cold air of night. The moon knows her thoughts, it sympathizes with her and her female master. She wonders what will become of the little boy – she _refuses_ to think that he’ll die tonight, just hours after his birth. She’s lost track of time, only knowing that the moon is at its peak, and it will be setting soon; returning the sky back to the sun for another day to cover up the events of this unfortunate night. She’s sad for the moon too – she’s sad that the moon might have to witness birth and death in the same setting. 

No one deserves to die before seeing the world, especially not an innocent young boy.

“Yumie-san.”

The servant hears her name being called, so she follows the direction it came from. As she steps foot into the more secluded part of the estate – the part where the moon doesn’t grace its light at, she finds Naobito’s wife who stays hidden in the shadows – just like how she’s obligated to stay in the shadows of her own husband. Opal tears gather in the corner of her eyes as she holds her baby tight. 

And then Yumie notices the child bundled in her frail arms. She hears the same soft snores earlier. Oh how her heart aches for this boy; the boy who hasn’t seen the world yet, the boy who has been figuratively cursed by his own bloodline. 

“Yumie-san.” Naobito’s wife chokes on a sob. “Yumie-san, I’ve been told to kill him, but I don’t want to.”

“Shh, dear don’t cry.” Yumie wipes away her tears as they fall to be forgotten in the shadows. She pretends to be surprised, because nobody knows that she has been eavesdropping on that conversation. “Why?” 

Naobito’s wife explains what Yumie already knows, and with each word her heart breaks a little more as the tears keep streaming down her face. Yumie continues to wipe them off and hush her with reassuring words, despite not knowing what to do.

Fortunately, the other woman does.

“Yumie-san, take him with you.” 

The servant only looks at the other – stunned. But then again, there’s nothing else to do. It’s either the baby dies or his head along with his mother’s will be on display in the walls of the estate by the coming day – Yumie will be gone from the estate by then. The mother has no choice but to say goodbye to her child, and to only wish him the best.

“Yumie-san this is my final order for you as your master.” She swallows a sob, determination taking over her tear-stained face. “My final order is for you to take care of my son. I’m entrusting him to you.”

Yumie can see the pain in her eyes, how much she wants to keep holding her child for days, years to come. The wrath of the Zenins is too vile for her – for the woman who tolerated this cursed life for four decades.

Having no choice, Yumie bows before her. “You shall be followed, Zenin-sama.”

Naobito’s wife continues to sob as she holds her child close to her chest – to where her heart is. She holds him tightly, because this is the last time she’ll get to do so. “I love you.” She whispers to the sleeping baby. “Your mother loves you so much. I’m so sorry.” She says in between sniffs and shaky breaths.

Yumie has never felt such anger towards the head of the clan. She clenches her fist as she makes a silent promise, the moon above her is her witness.

“Zenin-sama, have you named the child yet?” Yumie asks as the little boy is finally being transferred to her arms – to her _care_.

The other woman shakes her head. She continues to sob, “I couldn’t think of a name, not when his life is in danger.”

“May I… name him?” Yumie asks quietly, almost a mumble. It would be too much to ask a favor from her master. If anything, the maid grants all the master’s requests, not the other way around.

But the other woman only smiles, a contradiction to the tears of despair that paint the canvas of her face. “Sure Yumie-san, what would you name him?”

Yumie looks down to the child in her arms as she continues to rock him. “Shinsuke. I’ll name him Shinsuke – trust and assistance.” 

The mother of the child smiles more. “Yeah, I’d love that.” She then approaches the baby and leans down to give a kiss on his forehead. “Do you like your name, Shinsuke?”

The baby continues to snore in response. Such a heavy sleeper.

And as Yumie watches her master inevitably say goodbye to her son, she repeats her promise.

By her master’s orders, she’ll take this child far, far away from the Zenins.

_She’ll cut the curse of a blood tie._

  
  


**2013**

Time really is the most terrifying curse.

It’s just there – but we really aren’t aware of it. We shrug the thought off, thinking it’s just a phenomenon that compliments the infinite space of the universe.

But Yumie now knows better than to underestimate time, because it feels as if it was just yesterday that she last stepped foot in the Zenin estate, discreetly carrying a baby in her basket.

Currently however, she’s seated in front of the baby – who is not a baby anymore. Now eighteen, Shinsuke proudly carries a black jersey with the number one printed on both its front and back. His eyes crinkle in fulfilment as the usually stoic line of his lips now curves. “Granny, look!”

It was the happiest Yumie has seen him. The sparkles in Shinsuke’s eyes show hope and happiness. After years of dedication to volleyball, he can finally participate in an official match – what’s more, he’s _captain_. He hadn’t had a proper team jersey back in middle school, so now having one with a bold line underneath the number is of great significance to him, a reminder and product of his diligence.

Oh how his mother would be proud.

Shinsuke has grown to be how Yumie perceived him to be during the first time she saw him – when she delivered him. He’s patient, polite and thoughtful of the wellbeing of others. He always helps her even when she doesn’t ask, always insisting that she rests. He cares so much for his teammates and the others around him. He is just like his mother – same _smile_ , same _heart_.

Yumie smiles back at him. “My Shinsuke is all grown-up. Why don’t we celebrate by cooking up a meal, I’ll go–“

“No granny.” Shinsuke puts down the jersey and folds it neatly – all without his smile never fading. “I’ll be the one to cook for tonight. Ye’ should rest your joints or they might get achy again.” He then stands up and excuses himself, heading towards the kitchen to wash the rice.

The old lady’s smile only grows. For the past eighteen years, Yumie did her best to hide Shinsuke from his origins. She never taught him about the underlying world of curses, she never said a thing to him about his parents. Questions like these are inevitable, however she still manages to dodge them. But then again, the older Shinsuke grows, the more he acts on his curiosity; the more likely he is to find out.

Then she frowns. Just because she’s able to conceal the truth, doesn’t mean it can warrant that Shinsuke will never find out. Despite having grown up without cursed energy, despite having grown up without a cursed spirit in sight, the cold truth still sits stubbornly in the center of the shadows that hid his identity;

He’s still a Zenin.

 _Blood ties never die_ , or so they say.


	2. 一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Zenin meets a Gojo.

**2013**

Kita is confident – and not in a cocky and arrogant way like his setter. He’s confident in a way where he has faith in the things he does consistently, be it to clean, to study or to play volleyball. Repetition made him confident. He believes that just like eating and sleeping, if one develops a routine for a certain action, then they can carry out the task flawlessly, even with their eyes closed.

Kita is confident, except for now.

In the dark of his room, the only light being the moon’s candescence seeping in his widow, a black wisp greets him opposite to his bed. It’s just like smoke, except the blackness is chasmic and has less viscosity, making it flow freely. Kita isn’t confident in what the fuck can he call this. Again, his confidence is a result of repetition and clearly the appearances of these entities are not something that meets him every day.

But this isn’t the first time he’s seen these unknown creatures. It’s been slowly emerging out of nowhere lately. He can see it float casually beside someone in the train, right across himself – he can see it sit right next the window of his classroom. He can even see it on the streets. At first it was curiosity, and when it won’t leave him alone, fear starts to materialize in him. Now, he can’t say he’s not scared anymore, because the fact that it appears right in his bedroom is very much alarming. But then again, it doesn’t take long for Kita to get used to something – it’s only a matter of repetition. Be it five times or a hundred, he will find a way to make anything his normalcy if it frequents him enough.

However, although these appearances are starting to give Kita a predictable routine, it doesn’t satiate him. Fuck repetition, he needs answers.

“What are you?” He asks into nothing. It probably doesn’t talk, and it’s probably a figment of his imagination. He fears the latter because that would mean that he’s going insane.

The only response he gets is the dematerializing of the entity. It evaporates into nothing as if it was never there.

Kita blinks and eventually decides to sleep it off. If ever he remembers this tomorrow, he’ll pass it as a weird dream. He once dreamt of Oomimi having tea with the queen of England in an upside-down Windsor castle, Osamu and Atsumu in maid outfits, Aran and Gin as royal guards and Akagi as a chihuahua – all in one setting. He’s certain that the entity’s appearance couldn’t be more brain cell-reducing than that.

It happens again.

This time, he’s walking side by side with Aran who is munching on an onigiri Osamu tried to make. The taller has to admit that it’s pretty good, he’ll ask mama Miya to force Osamu to make more of these in compensation for taking care of the twins’ bullshit since elementary.

Aran stops chewing when he sees Kita, somehow glued in front of an old house, gaze not departing from whatever he’s looking at in this particular residence – he’s still as a statue.

“Oi.” Aran calls out and makes his way to stand next to Kita, making an effort to follow the direction of Kita’s scrutiny. “What’cha’ got there?”

“Aran.” His captain calls out, his stare unfaltering and still not moving muscle. “Do ya see that?”

Aran squints his eyes, irises of blue meet nothing out of the ordinary. “Wha’ kind of delusions are you seein’?

At the response, Kita’s now sure about this; nobody else can see it. It’s only him. Well, nobody that he knows of, or maybe someone he knows can _see_ it but they stay quiet about it just like he does himself. The mist right now is a bit stronger, and it almost takes the form of a woman with long black hair. There must be a reason that it materializes into a specific form, right? The house looks like it lacks maintenance considering how unsteady the wood in it looks and how much dust the stone floors accumulated.

“Hey, Aran.”

“Hmm?”

“Did something happen here?”

Aran takes the time to think. “Ah, this. I remember bikin’ by ‘ere with my uncle. Apparently around the 1980s, a woman caught her husband cheating. She also learned that the kids kept quiet about it ’cause they loved the mistress more than their own mother. Out of rage, the woman killed her whole family in this house and then burned the house along with the corpses and herself. Nobody bothered to disturb this residence because of some sorta’ unexplained aura.”

Kita hums, it makes sense now. He assumes that the black mist taking the form of a woman is the spirit of the angered woman. That or maybe he’s just hallucinating. If no one else can see it then he should really visit professional help.

“Will you tell me what yer’ looking at?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

And again.

He’s once again staring into what other people would assume as nothing.

“Enjoying the view, Shinsuke?” His grandmother detaches his trance as Kita’s head turns to her. She gives a smile – filled with wrinkles and wisdom. He smiles back, pushing the thoughts of these entities at the back of his mind.

“I suppose so.”

And when his grandmother leaves to accompany her niece and nephew, Kita goes back to observe. This view is rather poor – rice fields with withering crops and dried soil, the wheat basks in colors of dirty yellow to grey, and not a single sign of life can be seen. These abject fields stretch to numerous hectares – and numerous black wisps dance around the atrophying wheat.

He considers asking his grandmother but then again, she might have not seen it. And Kita doesn’t want to stress her with these things that he’s _sure_ of to be delusions.

Kita has never been one to believe in supernatural phenomena in the first place. Sure, he’s had faith in the gods above who are currently watching him, but for something so unexplainable and omnipotent to be ubiquitous – blending in with the people of earth, it doesn’t make sense. This land is for mortals only, or so he believes.

It surely has to be delusions. Kita’s now worried for his psychological health.

No one can provide him answers, so he goes to the worst place to ask – the fucking internet. He knows better than to inquire with search engines for a possible explanation of these sightings, but what can he say? He’s desperate to know. Before he schedules an appointment with a psychologist, he wants to know if anyone else has seen them.

Hesitantly, he types it in. The results load instantly

About 62,400,000 results (0.79 seconds)

Clinicsearch.org

**Ad - Seeing things? Maybe you’re getting blind, go see a doctor!**

Clinicsearch.org can help you locate doctors of all kinds in your location. It’s simple, just go to clinicsearch.org…

Jujutsureport.com > introduction

**Curses; cursed spirits, cursed energy and cursed techniques – What are they?**

A comprehensive guide to the world hidden all around. See articles; _1) Ryomen Sukuna 2) Gojo Satoru 3) Three major clans_ …

That settles it, Kita’s going to visit a doctor. Not with the help Clinicsearch.org though. He did consider getting glasses one too many times. Maybe it’s not his brain that’s fucking with him, maybe it’s his eyes. That should solve this not so little problem of his, right? Of course. There is no room for irrationality, life is simply logical; he’s not going to believe some urban legend made entirely just to scare children.

He wants to be rational, however curiosity lets him be anything but.

He goes to the second result.

It’s safe to say that he didn’t get any sleep that night.

Knowledge is a curse. The more you know, the less you want to learn – now that you know something, you can’t ignore it.

Kita can prove that statement with his experience for the last month. Ever since he did a deep search on the matter of this phenomena called _curses_ , he’s been pondering about it endlessly. The appearances didn’t help either, they just keep frequenting him to the point where he sees them every day. Materializing and dematerializing – Kita still can’t believe that they might be real.

He visited an optometrist just in case. Turns out, his vision is perfectly fine. He should be relieved by that and in no way should he be disappointed – _who would be disappointed that they aren’t going blind_? But if the problem isn’t in his eyes, then there are two reasons behind why the fuck is he seeing these things; one, is that these curses actually exist and two, he’s going crazy and needs to be locked up in a mental ward.

Kita doesn’t want to believe he’s crazy, because he knows that he’s perfectly fine. He’s not taking drugs and he eats rather healthily – he’s never been depressed and is completely neutral with all the good and bad things in life. Why would he go crazy? Maybe it’s genetically inherited? No, Kita doesn’t even know his parents and his grandmother is mentally stable.

He decides to run by everything he’s learned from the not so short research session he conducted. First, curses are harbored from humans’ negative feelings toward an object. Cursed spirits are the product of gathered curses. For example, you were to curse a cockroach, and your neighbor curses on a cockroach too. And your neighbor’s neighbor and their neighbors share the same negativity towards the damned insect – eventually all that negativity will amalgamate and bring a cursed spirit into existence; possibly a gigantic cockroach who can fucking fly. Truly horrendous.

And then he learned about cursed techniques. To exorcise curses and make sure that they don’t harm humankind, there are people born with cursed techniques, other people gain them through multiple ways including being cursed themselves. These people can fall into the category of sorcerers (more commonly known as shamans in Japan) and cursed users. Shamans are the ones who actually fulfill their purpose – to exorcise and protect while cursed users use their cursed techniques for malicious intentions.

Those are just the basics of what Kita learned. He also read about different techniques and popular figures in the jujutsu world and he’s still trying to process all the information himself. But there’s a part of him that doubts that sketchy website. What if it’s all fake – a figment of a shut in’s imagination? What if–

“Careful there Kita-san!” Atsumu grabs Kita’s shirt to pull him back as a car rushes in front of them. Their captain snaps out of his daze, realization of what happened. If it wasn’t for Atsumu, then he would’ve ended up in a hospital bed. What’s worse, he could’ve been six feet under in just a few days.

Kita turns back, still with widened eyes as he observes the shocked expressions of his teammates. Oomimi, who was walking alongside them, comments on this. “It’s unlike you to zone out Kita-san. Are you perhaps troubled?”

Kita regains his composure as he lets out a soft sigh. He shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

The four of them walk together – Kita, Atsumu, Osamu and Oomimi. Practice just finished, Aran is excused from classes, being overseas for a relative’s wedding. Akagi and Gin don’t walk home with them, their houses are far from Inarizaki hence why they take the train. It’s actually a routine, sometimes Aran and Kita would walk together separately from Oomimi and the twins – Oomimi having to make sure they don’t push each other in front of a dashing car. He still shivers at the thought of being held responsible if one of the twins end up gravely injured.

Soon Oomimi reaches his house as he waves goodbye. It’s only the twins and Kita left. Kita doesn’t worry about them causing trouble because they know better than to do that in front of their captain.

“Kita-san, is there anything out of the ordinary for ya lately?” Osamu suddenly asks, cutting the silence between the three of them as they walk.

Kita pauses and looks back to the both of them. “Is there a meaning to that question that I didn’t catch?”

“You’re free to interpret it however ya want.” Atsumu simply shrugs, which is uncharacteristic of him because usually he’s so noisy.

Kita takes the time to think. Should he tell them or not?

“No.” He shakes his head. “Pretty much the same, why?”

Osamu brushes the topic off. “Hmm, figures.”

Then it’s silent until they reach the twin’s house. Kita greets them goodbye, reminds Osamu to not overeat or he’ll get bellyaches, and tells Atsumu to finish his homework before he accidentally breaks his house’s windows once he practices his sets indoors.

Kita is alone, and he continues to contemplate. What did Osamu mean when he asked that question? Why does it look like the twins know something? Is there something he’s not getting?

Soon something heavy overwhelms him. He can’t see it, but he can feel it. And because his curiosity is being a bitch, he follows the trail of unrecognized energy. Maybe it might give him answers or maybe he might wake up in the afterlife – could be the latter, _must_ be the latter. He knows it’s risky but something just makes him attracted to the unknown force – like gravity, like a magnet. His feet bring him to a dark alleyway, and if the multiple animes and western movies taught him something, it’s that alleyways are never good.

As he steps deeper in the shadows, he sees it; a gooey entity approximately ten meters high greets him. Eyes adorn the sluggish material that coats it, and all its pupils direct to him.

Kita stills. If he’s never felt true fear before, then might as well has now. All bits of his composure have left his body as his widened eyes twitch at the creature. Anyone in his situation would have run but then again, he’s engulfed in consternation – making him glued to the ground.

Completely frozen underneath the gaze of what seems like a hundred eyes, Kita is starting to accept his fate – his death. Out of all possible deaths he considered in his whole life, he never thought that he’d die in a dark alleyway, with no one to bear as witness. He’s going to die and nobody will know what killed him because the majority of the population don’t know about cursed spirits and the rest of the jujutsu world – hell, a lot of people can’t even see these spirits.

He can see the creature form an arm from all the goo in its body, ready to grab the helpless human and possibly devour it. The arm then extends and dashes towards Kita – Kita who’s hopeless and minutes away from death’s door.

Resorting to letting the inevitable happen, he closes his eyes and sends a mental message that will never reach its recipient.

_Granny, I won’t be coming home today._

“SAMU!”

At the mention of the name, Kita’s eyes flutter open as he watches the building beside them collapse over the entity, debris showering it painfully. Immediately he looks behind him to find Osamu and Atsumu, tensed and panicked. Osamu’s right hand has its fingers curled as blue mist floats around it.

Before he can comprehend or at least theorize the situation, his feet take him away without his control. As if someone else is holding the strings of his body.

_What is happening?_

He’s not quick enough for the spirit to abrasively grab him and lift him off the ground. He squirms in the entity’s sluggish hold, an inefficacious effort to break free. Suddenly he hears the grumbling of the building as the cemented walls continue to crumble – more heavy rubble falls onto the creature, also injuring him – he feels himself getting cut and bruised by rocky remnants of cements. He groans in pain and annoyance; there’s no way he’ll get out of this situation with his head unscathed.

“SAMU DON’T HURT HIM!”

“DUMBASS I’M TRYING!”

Kita continues to struggle no matter how hurt he is. There’s a metallic taste in his mouth, and he can feel the sting of one or two open wounds. The creature tightens his hold around him as he cries in pain.

And then he hears another cry that’s not his own, his ears pick up the sound of high-pitched whistling as his eyes catch the sight of an eagle flying towards the entity in dangerous acceleration – as if the eagle itself was committing suicide.

“DETONATE!” Atsumu yells once the eagle is close enough and almost instantly, the bird releases one last pitiful cry as it explodes into the head of the creature.

The impact was rather effective, because the creature falls to the ground, not before loosening its grip on Kita. He too falls down, preparing himself for the pain that he’s bound to feel when he mercilessly hits the cold pavement; the cracking of bones, the tearing of flesh, the–

“ASSHOLE, CATCH HIM!”

“I’M GETTING TO IT!” Osamu yells, gritting his teeth.

True to his word, Osamu catches his captain. Atsumu drapes his jacket over Kita as the older shivers in fear and disbelief, slowly shifting in Osamu’s hold. The twins then divert their attention to the spirit lying on the ground – weakened but not quite dead yet.

“End it ‘Samu.” Atsumu commands.

“You’ve been orderin' me the whole day!”

Nevertheless, Osamu does as he’s told; he rearranges Kita on his right arm and brings his left hand up – the same blue mist that Kita saw a while ago reappears. With three fingers up, he snaps them and almost instantly, the bits of cement scattered on the terra firma explode, impacting the entity with it. Its body evaporates into nothing, as if it never existed in the first place.

Well, the spirit is gone but all the damage still remains.

“Kita-san! Are ya okay?” Atsumu asks.

 _Do I look okay to you?_ “Yeah, no need to worry much.” Kita shrugs, fear dissipated.

“Can ya walk? Or should I continue carrying ya?” Osamu asks.

Kita decides that his legs still work. Before he can deny help, someone else arrives at the scene. “Oi! What happened here?” A man rounds the corner to see how much portion of the left side of the building was destroyed. It’s not a flashy estate – only seven floors tall. He impatiently taps his foot, as if simple high schoolers could give him an answer.

“Pfft” Atsumu stifles a laugh as his doe eyes look at Osamu teasingly. His twin only shushes him.

“The construction seemed to be weak so it collapsed out of nowhere.” Osamu lies.

“What? It was built very well! You’re lucky that the building is abandoned or else someone could’ve got hurt!”

“Excuse me, do ya see our friend here?” Atsumu asks, skeptical. “He’s injured! What do ya mean someone _didn’t_ get hurt?”

“It’s your fault for staying in a place like that even when you’re aware that it’s about to collapse.” The man scoffs and walks away. Before Atsumu can yell a comeback, he hears the distressed scream of another man in front of the store across from them. “Where’s my eagle?! Did it fly out? Was it stolen?!”

It seems like the store across the road was a pet shop and Atsumu took advantage of this. Osamu doesn’t bother to hold back his laugh as it was Atsumu’s turn to shush him. Kita observes them – seems like Osamu had something to do with the building and Atsumu, the suicidal bird.

Once Kita groans in pain, the twins’ attention immediately directs to him. Atsumu looks at his brother in concern. “Oi Samu, ‘m gonna try the technique that Shoko-san taught me.”

“You don’t have reverse curse technique.”

“I don’t need that.” Atsumu smirks. “Manipulatin’ living bodies has its own perks, doncha’ think?”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Then get it done. If ya do a shit job, I’m telling Shoko-san that ya learned absolutely nothin’.”

Kita doesn’t follow their conversation; _reverse cursed technique? Manipulation of living bodies? Who is Shoko-san?_ Before he can think further, he feels himself getting lowered as Osamu lets him sit by the wall gently. As he winces in pain, both twins crouch in front of him. Atsumu ghosts his hands over his body, making them linger a bit longer on deep bruises. Kita sees the glowing blue mists on them – the same mists on Osamu’s a few moments ago. Oddly, he can sense a strong aura in them. Did the twins always have this aura? Why didn’t he notice?

Slowly, he can feel the pains and aches subside and then some of his narrower wounds heal up. The closed wounds have decreased swelling and his head feels a lot clearer. As for the deeper wounds, it’s still open – only closed to a certain extent but the bleeding stopped. Overall, he’s not fully recovered but he’s less tired and debilitated to the point where he doesn’t need to be rushed to the ER; no need for stitches of whatnot. Surely a quick visit to the school’s clinic would give him full convalescence.

But as the pain fades away, shock replaces the feeling. Did Atsumu just do that?

If he connects everything he learned from his research a month ago, and today’s whole bizarre experience, he can conclude that Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu have fucking cursed techniques and a rather strong presence of cursed energy. He also remembered the mention of reverse cursed technique, which is something he also read about – this technique is usually used to heal injuries. But if Atsumu did not have that particular technique, then how was he able to heal him?

Kita surveys his arms that used to be filled with scratches and wounds, but now he can only count a few per limb. “If that’s not reverse cursed technique, then how did you do that?”

Osamu and Atsumu jolt up. They never expected their captain to be knowledgeable in curses.

“How did ya–“

“I stumbled upon a site online that explains the occurrence of curses. Out of curiosity, I read everything and didn’t actually believe it at first.” Kita simply enlightens. “So, will you tell me Atsumu?”

Atsumu recovers from his surprise, but not without a nervous gulp. “I-It’s part of my… technique.”

“Is it the ‘manipulating living bodies’ that you mentioned a while ago?” Kita asks once more.

“Yeah. Suppose so.” Atsumu looks away, a bit embarrassed. “My cursed energy can control living things – the state of their bodies by the formation of their cells, their words and their actions. Plants, animals and humans alike. The reason why you ran earlier was because… uh– I managed to control yer’ body.”

Ah. So that explains it. Doesn’t make Kita less curious though.

“Hmm, so let’s say you want a plant to speed up its growth, can ya do that?” Kita interrogates as Atsumu hesitantly nods. The next question leaves him taken aback.

“And if you want to kill a person, you can force their heart to stop beating altogether?”

Both twins are stunned to silence, but the question still dances around the air, waiting for the answer. Atsumu’s throat goes dry, so he swallows before slowly nodding his head. “Y-yeah… can do that too.”

“Why are you so tense? I’m just curious. This is a hypothetical question, we all know you wouldn’t do that.”

Atsumu doesn’t answer.

“Osamu, how did you collapse this building?” Kita turns to the grey-haired twin.

Osamu only trembles at his name being called. Nonetheless, he tries his best to answer without stuttering. “If ‘Tsumu can control living things, then I c-can control everythin’ nonliving… just like how Atsumu can manipulate cells, I-I can manipulate atoms to alter physical and… chemical states.”

Before Kita can ask more, Osamu cuts him off as he clears his throat. “Let’s talk more about this in a restaurant. Before that. We needta’ get ya bandaged up.”

“So you overwhelmed all the eagle’s body cells to the point where its whole body explodes?”

Atsumu can only nod and provide an explanation. “If a cell can burst ‘cause of osmosis, then to make an entire bein’ explode, I jus’ need ta apply an osmotic like stress to every cell in their body – that will cause an explosion. Although I don’t use osmosis, it’s too weak to cause an actual explosion. My cursed energy can stress the cells with somethin’ way stronger than that. It’s not heating either – I don’t really know what ‘t is.”

After a short visit to the community clinic, the wounds Atsumu couldn’t heal were treated – and although it won’t be instantly good as new compared to using cursed energy, it will do. Kita’s still having a hard time thinking of a possible explanation he can give to his grandmother. He doesn’t cause trouble; he doesn’t get involved in school fights and he’s not clumsy enough to get into accidents, sans the incident earlier where he was deep in thought and would’ve been hit by a car if it weren’t for Atsumu.

At present, they’re at a restaurant renowned for their spicy ramen and natural tea – some favorites of Kita. He sits across the twins who are fidgety – it’s as if they were caught violently throwing volleyballs at each other.

“Is there a limit to your technique?” Kita asks.

“There is, a-actually. At most, I can make a whole cow explode. Bigger animals like elephants are way beyond me.”

“Humans?”

“At estimate, I can do… two at a time.”

So he can kill two people in one setting. That’s the degree of power the setter has. His technique really lives up to the saying _‘kill two birds with one stone’_.

“How about you, Osamu?” Kita turns to the other.

“W-what about me?”

Kita sighs. They look threatened right now and it pains him to see them uncomfortable around their own captain. “Hey, I told you both that there’s nothing to be worried about. Why are ya’ still quivering?”

“Uh, we don’t usually reveal our cursed techniques. There’s a reason why it’s a secret.” Atsumu avoids Kita’s piercing gaze. Although he doesn’t mean anything bad, the way their senpai looks at them is rather _alarming_. His stoicism always scared them anyways.

“Hmm, I see.” Kita nods. “Apologies. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No no, it’s okay. Ya already know it anyways, so I guess we can tell you anythin’ to help ya with your research.” Osamu insists.

Indeed, there’s a lot Kita wants to know. Being newly introduced to this whole new world, he’s practically on a mission to quench his curiosity. And if he can get a bit closer to answers on why he can see these creatures despite not having a history with curses, then he’ll gladly profit from this opportunity.

So of course, the first thing that needs to be assimilated in order to fully understand this nonpareil occurrence is the beginning of it all; the origins.

“Where did you get your cursed energy?”

“It’s inherited.”

A lot of sorcerers and curse users alike have their cursed energy inherited, an example is the three major clans and the smaller bloodlines below it – their techniques were passed on from different historical Japanese periods ranging from Heian to Edo.

“How did it begin in your ancestry?”

“Well, the curse started about a millennium ago – Heian period.” Atsumu begins, seemingly more relaxed and laid back. “By of course, twins. They were from an influential family that specializes in agriculture. Everyone envied their land – t’was fertile enough for the best crops t’ grow in.”

Kita nods, following the storyline. “But….?”

“The twins were a girl and a boy...” Atsumu trails off, eyes rolling in hesitation – not knowing how to deliver his next words.

“And they were fucking one another.” Osamu gets straight to the point. Kita chokes on his service water.

Atsumu whacks his twin in the head. “Mind yer fuckin’ language!”

“Hey! I was skipping straight to the point! I din’ need ta’ beat around the bush!” Osamu reasons out, rubbing the burning sensation in his head – an effort to alleviate it. And after a second, he sighs. “Okay, okay. I’ll admit that wordin’ was very indecent of me. Sorry Kita-san.”

“Nothing I ain’t used to.” Kita shrugs, resting his cheek on the knuckles of his hand.

“Lemme’ reiterate that.” Osamu clears his throat. “They had an incestuous relationship with each other.”

“Hmm.” Kita nods, more comfortable with this restatement.

“Of course, that’s disgustin’ and unacceptable.” Atsumu grimaces. “So, the twins ran away – far, far away from their family. In another village, they started their own.”

“But of course, there’d be something wrong with their offspring. Because of genetic shit, there was bound to be an error in the genetic code of the kids. Ya know that, right?” Osamu asks as Kita nods once more. Relatives who settle down with one another always have abnormalities in their children.

“Well shit, that’s exactly what happened.” Atsumu continues. “The first three children were absolutely _horrendous_. Their appearances were as if they were curses themselves – their faces were awfully asymmetrical to the point where one of their eyes were bigger than the other, their ears and noses were undeveloped, and they either lacked or had extra fingers and toes. They couldn’t grow properly an’ were always sick.”

That’s really a tragedy. Kita wonders what the parents’ reaction was. He doesn’t hesitate to voice this out. “And the parents?”

“They didn’t really mind because they were _‘in love’_ with one another.” Osamu finger quotes, a show of sarcasm. “But the village didn’t take this lightly. They cursed the children for bein’ hideous, and the family was never left alone.”

“When the fourth pregnancy rolled in, the couple knew what to expect. They were actually very scared of this one – because back then the fear for the number four was all around. That number was literally cursed.” Atsumu elaborates. Four has the same kanji with death – ‘shi’. Traditional Japanese people still consider this number as bad luck to this day.

“So imagine their surprise when two healthy and normal twin boys were born.” Osamu follows. “They were beautiful children, and the couple thanked the gods.”

“But then again, they were still cursed. Nothin’ coulda’ changed that fact.” Atsumu says. “When the twins were being born far away from the couple’s house – the father being with his laboring wife who was also his _sister_ , the other three children were killed by an angry mob of villagers who believed that they were omens of bad luck. When the couple returned home, the anguish they felt was unbearable. They kept cursing the twins for being the reason for them being away.”

“But apparently these ancestors of ours are total knuckleheads, because aside from messing around with each other, they left their children alone even when they knew that the eldest was only ten.”

Osamu rants out. He thinks that must be the reason he himself and Atsumu are so stupid – stupid descendants of stupid ancestors. “They cursed the poor twins when they din’ even do shit.”

“Okay, what about these newborn twins?” Kita inquires.

“They were normal at first, but then they started seeing cursed spirits. They were constantly bein’ haunted by the curses casted upon them. The parents learned about this, and of course they can’t help but worry. So immediately, they resorted in negotiatin’ with none other than Ryoumen Sukuna.” Atsumu shifts in his seat.

He then leans towards Kita. “And ya know what? Bad fucking idea.”

Ryoumen Sukuna – the king of curses. Kita has read about him in countless articles while he was researching this phenomena he newly discovered. He needn’t to question the power of this entity, he can already feel the radiating aura just within the texts different websites provide him with.

“So Sukuna bound to make this interesting – he literally fucked up the whole bloodline for centuries to come.” Osamu snarls. “The couple offered _anything_ just to give their twins a normal life free from curses.”

“And what did Sukuna ask for in exchange?” Kita asks, curiosity blending unto his words.

“They made a pact – Sukuna would grant their wish as long as they allow a curse to pass down their children’s children, and so on. It would go on forever and ever.” Osamu continues. “The curse was that every pregnancy in their bloodline would result t’ twins. But only one would make it out of the womb alive – the other would die before being born. These children would be normal children though – they’ll have no involvement in curses.”

“And those bozos fuckin’ agreed!” Atsumu exclaims, skeptical. “Because of ‘em, every time there’s a pregnancy in the family, the parents always mourned even when they jus’ found out they were expectin’ because they know the fate of their children – one will always die. And when delivery day arrives? Damn, it’s always bound t’ be heartbreakin’, ‘cause the corpse of the other baby is also delivered.”

“And the children? They live their whole lives in guilt because _they_ were the ones who survived while the other died. Trust me, papa still has nightmares about it.” Osamu informs. “Some don’t even bother to have children anymore.”

Kita absorbs all this information like a sponge. Apparently, the Miya bloodline is cursed because a set of twins decided that it wouldn’t be harmful to start a romantic relationship with each other. It really is fucked up, he can’t blame Atsumu nor Osamu for narrating their familial background with such abhorrence and disgust.

But wait, speaking of Atsumu and Osamu–

“How were you born? You both really are twins, arentcha’?” Kita looks at them with incredulity.

“That’s the twist.” Osamu enlightens. “Sukuna said there’s a one in four hundred chance that both twins would survive. But these twins will always be cursed. They’ll see cursed spirits and will eventually develop a cursed technique. That’s what happened to me and ‘Tsumu.”

“These cursed techniques were really strong – they used to be on par with the Gojo’s and Zenin’s back then. Heck, they were even a major clan a few centuries ago. Usually, there’d be a birth of two sets of twins per generation and believe me – the Miya clan was really, _really_ big.” Atsumu elucidates. “But then those twin birth rates started to decline, and that was the fall of the Miya clan.”

“We aren’t considered a clan anymore, just a family.” Osamu continues. “Basically, we don’t mean a thing to the jujutsu world, not anymore. I’m quite relieved with this actually.”

“Yeah, imagine if they actually knew about our cursed techniques.” Atsumu chuckles. “We’d be under endless pressure.”

“What are the usual techniques of your bloodline?”

“Hmm, papa never really said anything about it. It’s been a long time since twins were born into the family, so stories of their cursed techniques are pretty rare.” Atsumu ponders.

“When was the last time twins were born before you?” Kita asks again.

“A hundred and sixty-seven years ago.”

Kita blinks. It’s been that long?

“Well, the wait must’ve been worth it. Because they decided to put the world in our hands.” Osamu says, then points his thumb to Atsumu. “Me and this dumbass can control everything.”

“This is why we keep our techniques a secret. It’s dangerous if someone were to know.” Atsumu stuffs some noodles into his mouth.

“I remember reading about a school for people with cursed techniques. Shouldn’t you be studying there?” Kita ponders.

“Their stubborn asses don’t want to!” A voice invites itself in the conversation. Not so subtly footsteps follow until they stop behind Kita. The twins nurse the same blank expressions of indifference.

“Hey, hello! Tsum-tsum and Sam-sam!”

Atsumu groans and Osamu is trying so hard not to use his cursed energy to make the ceiling collapse. If that’s their reaction, then Kita doesn’t want to know who it is.

“Aww, why that reaction? Aren’t you happy to see your nii-chan again?”

“We’ve had that question asked a lot of times.” Osamu ignores the whining of the mysterious person and instead, answers Kita’s inquiry from a while ago. “Specifically by that asshole behind ya.”

“Osamu, mean!”

“Shut it Satoru-san.”

And lo behold, Kita finally turns around as he finds a tall guy with white, _troll_ like hair. He’s wearing a dark blue uniform that can almost pass as black. What intrigues Kita though, is the white blindfold resting over his eyes. How can he possibly see with that thing on?

Kita might be new to curses and whatnot, but he can tell that this person’s presence is _omnipotent_.

“How’s my favorite pair of twins?” This ‘Satoru-san’ has a lopsided grin on him. His voice is playful – too playful to the point where it can be provoking.

“We’re the _only_ pair of twins ya know.” Osamu deadpans.

The blindfolded man frowns. “That’s not true! We have Maki and Mai from the Zenin clan!”

_Zenin?_

Kita has read about that name during his research. He did not particularly expect that these names are real, still under the impression that this is all a product of imagination. Well, that was back then. But after today’s events, he’s willing to know more about the world of curses.

“Oh yeah, I remember that the Zenins and Gojos are on worse terms.” Atsumu says, voice flat.

“Hmm, you seem to care so much about us for a person avoiding the jujutsu world.” The taller teases.

For a while there, Kita can see veins popping out of Atsumu’s forehead – patience was never really Atsumu’s specialty but he’s still trying his best as to not summon a tiger to maw this man out. “Look, we don’t care about Zenin shit or anything curse related.”

“Except you used your cursed techniques just a few hours ago, I can sense the recent release of cursed energy from both of you.” The stranger’s grin is unwavering.

“Well no shit, if our captain was minutes away from death, would we leave him be?” Osamu raises a brow impertinently as he gestures to Kita sitting in front of them, right next to the tall troll.

At the mention of this captain, the man turns to Kita and silently observes him. Kita himself knows that he’s being surveyed even when he can’t see the eyes of the taller. Then, this stranger leans forward as Kita leans back – trying to keep as much distance between the two of them. It’s making him uncomfortable and Osamu seems to catch this. “Oi, don’t creep ‘im out.”

“Hmm, apologies. That was rather informal of me.” The tall person retreats and stands up properly as he clears his throat. “Gojo Satoru, nice to meet you.” He extends a hand out to Kita for a handshake.

Gojo Satoru – the strongest sorcerer in the world of curses. Kita has read about him and the Gojo clan and their techniques that he still doesn’t fully understand. He still can’t imagine that the person he read about online a month ago is actually right in front of him – and it even seems like he’s close to Atsumu and Osamu.

“The strongest shaman…” Kita mumbles out unwarily.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Don’t say things like that, it will fuel Satoru-san’s humongous ego.”

Osamu glares at his brother. “You’re one to talk.”

Gojo just laughs, carefree. “I’m flattered, uh–“

“Kita.” Kita introduces himself and shakes the long, bony hand of the shaman. “Kita Shinsuke.”

Gojo on the other hand, still has the warm, inviting smile on his lips. Nevermind that he’s assessing this teenager, nevermind that he senses surfacing cursed energy in him. His six eyes tell him that Kita wasn’t cursed, but rather his cursed energy was _inherited_. Kita isn’t a clan in the jujutsu world, so Gojo only wonders. “I see. Can you see curses, Kita-kun.”

“Just started seeing them recently. Today however was my first time getting attacked.” Kita responds.

_Hmm. He just manifested. Must explain why he’s all bandaged up._

“How old are you?” Gojo asks once more.

“Eighteen.”

_Manifesting in this age is quite this late but not unheard of._

“Say, Kita-kun.” Gojo leans towards the table as Atsumu and Osamu lift up their plates in irritation as to not get in the way of Gojo’s dramatic interrogation (what kind of interrogation involves lying your stomach against the dining table?!). Face now in front of Kita, a knowing smirk plasters his face. “Do you think you have a cursed technique?”

Kita shakes his head. “That would be quite impossible.”

“Hmm, if you say so.” Gojo lifts his shoulders, shrugs and gets up. He’ll have to continue monitoring this child for extra precaution. Plus, it gives him another excuse to continue his frequent visits to Hyogo just to annoy the twins.

“Ya still didn’t tell us why yer’ back here.” Osamu directs the statement to Gojo.

“I thought you’d be used to me pestering you for the same reason.” Gojo’s grin is as annoying as ever.

“Please don’t.” Atsumu sighs. “Doncha’ dare pull out a Wakatoshi-Tooru.”

“Wakatoshi-Tooru?” Osamu arches a brow.

“ _’You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.’_ ” Atsumu mimics Ushijima’s unenthusiastic invitation. Atsumu and Oikawa have been exchanging messages for the past few months – their friendship fitting for their bratty personalities and superiority complexes.

“Precisely. You should’ve come to Jujutsu tech.”

Both twins groan in exasperation – Osamu facepalms himself as Atsumu hits his head on the table.

“See, Satoru-san, this is why we can’t have nice things.” Osamu says, straight-faced.

“Maybe we would have if you went to Jujutsu Tech.” Gojo repeats, still with that maddening cheery expression of his.

“We’ve already said no, why are ya so insistent?” Osamu’s brows furrow – he is losing his patience and the idea of collapsing the whole restaurant is suddenly more appealing. 

“I’ll get every chance to pursue you too.” Gojo bows, and of course it seems like an attempt at provocation.

Atsumu grimaces. “Gross, why doncha’ bang your best friend who joined the darkside.”

“Atsumu, language.” Kita scolds.

“First of all, I’m not pursuing you in _that_ way.” Gojo once again leans forward on the table with a sly smirk directed to the faux blond. He might have his blindfold on, but Atsumu can tell that his eyes are affronting. He raises his hand and puts two fingers up. “Second of all, jealous that I at least had something with my best friend when your Omi-kun won’t even look at you?”

Osamu chokes on his juice, failing to suppress a laugh when his brother’s face collects an angry shade of pink – from embarrassment and the mention of his unattainable crush. Kita watches them with amusement. There are two types of tea right now – the one he’s drinking and the scene in front of him.

“H-hey! At least he didn’t turn evil! What’s the point of bein’ the strongest when ya can’t even stop your best friend from leavin’?”

Seems like Atsumu stepped on a mine, because Gojo’s grin falls – his mouth now in a straight line, cheery mood now gone. Gojo is in no way sensitive, but he becomes _vulnerable_ at the topic of Geto. Atsumu knows this, but why did he say that? He tenses as shivers make his body restless – he could never win in a fight against the strongest shaman. But if he borrows Osamu’s power, can he at least survive? Ah shit, he’s so dead.

To his relief, Gojo recomposes himself and lifts himself off the table after a few moments of silence. He clears his throat. “Anyways, you’ll be graduating next year, why don’t you join Jujutsu Tech by then?”

“And why would we?” Atsumu squints his eyes at him.

“Because it’s in Tokyo and you can see your Omi-omi more often.” The annoying smirk is back, and Atsumu has to hold himself back from mentioning Geto again.

Instead, he plays Gojo’s game – a sly grin spreads on his face. “Hmm? Just because I’m closer t’ him in distance, doesn’t mean he’ll notice me. He probably has girlfriend. Stupid straight boys.” The setter rolls his eyes. Then, he flashes an excited smile. “And although it sounds tempting, me and ‘Samu have our whole lives planned out! We’re goin’ to join the VLeague, right ‘Samu?” Atsumu turns to his twin with so much enthusiasm.

Osamu shrinks, looks hesitant. “Uhh…”

“Hey.” Gojo starts, back to being serious. Kita only trembles at the sudden change of attitude – a serious Gojo is deadly, _literally_. “You know why I’m persistent in teaching you, right?”

“Because we have potential.” Osamu finger quotes as he rolls his eyes.

“That’s not all, your potential isn’t limited. At best you can be–“ Gojo trails off.

_“–special grade shamans.”_

Of course Atsumu and Osamu know this. Their cursed techniques are too _strong_ for their liking – not like they liked having cursed techniques anyways. Atsumu can kill a human with his just stare and Osamu can melt a whole building with just a sway of his hand. One of the reasons why Gojo frequently monitors them is so that they won’t get influenced nefariously and become curse users,

_Just like Geto._

But then again, they don’t get how serious this special grade potential is – Atsumu and Osamu burst out cackling. Special grade their ass!

“What? Why are you laughing at me?!” Gojo whines.

“Oh my God, yer’ still not over this special grade thing, are ya’?” Atsumu continues laughing.

At the mention of special grade, Kita then recalls the different grades of curses; could be cursed weapons, cursed spirits, shamans and curse users. They range from grade four – the lowest, to special grade, the most powerful. He’s only _stunned_ that Atsumu and Osamu have that great of a potential. He only stares at the twins and blinks at them.

“That’s right Kita-kun.” Gojo says. “Your assholes of kouhais could be special grades and they won’t believe it!”

“Chaos.” Kita comments. “Osamu and Atsumu as special grades would be the end of the world.”

“Kita-san!” Both twins call out, offended as Kita only chuckles.

“Hey, I’m a special grade.” Gojo points to himself and tilts his head like a puppy, thinking he’d look adorable. The three high schoolers however, like to think otherwise – he looks _immature_. “And I know I’m chaotic.”

“Exactly.” Kita sips the tea he ordered. “Having someone chaotic as a special grade is troublesome enough, adding two more would give the whole jujutsu world a headache.”

“That’s fine! I’ve always wanted the higher ups to get headaches anyways!” Gojo beams and the twins burst out laughing. Kita only chuckles at this trainwreck of an adult.

This ‘adult’ then pouts. “Hey, I’m serious, come to Jujutsu tech.”

“No is no, jii-san.”

“I’m barely twenty-five! I’m not that old.” Gojo argues.

“We want normal lives.” Atsumu shrugs. “Curses would overwhelm us. We can’t just spike a volleyball in their faces and expect ‘em to be exorcised.”

“This is why you have cursed techniques!” Gojo whines once more. The pout then returns. “You were never normal to begin with. Your abilities, your clan, your–“

“Blah, blah, blah, skip the monologue!” Atsumu interrupts, as bratty as he can.

“Sorry Satoru-san, no is no.” Osamu says.

“Hmph! Whatever! I’ll keep coming back!” Gojo sulks like the persistent rascal he is. Seems like it’s time for him to give up… _for now_.

Before he walks away, he inspects Kita one more time. Slowly lifting up his blindfold in one corner to reveal his left eye. Kita only freezes under his scrutinizing gaze; illimitable skies casually sit in his turquoise irises like they belong there. They say the sky’s the limit, but there’s no such thing when infinity rests within your cornea – Gojo proves this. The immensity of blue can overwhelm the hottest red, just like how blue flames remain more lethal than those of sunset hues.

The eyes are the windows of the soul – Kita is currently looking straight into the soul of the strongest sorcerer.

While Kita is as still as stone under the pressure of Gojo’s gaze, only one thing echoes in the mind of the latter.

_A Zenin. A powerful one at that._

Although his presence is different from that of an ordinary Zenin, it’s still worth mentioning how vehement it is on its energy. Gojo can predict that he won’t develop the treasured ten shadows technique of the Zenins but the technique he might acquire surely won’t be weak.

Zenins and Gojos – a timeless feud between families. He already has one Zenin under his wing, can he handle another?

He notices that Kita is way different from other Zenins; not only by cursed energy but also by his morals and ideals.

Yeah, he can surely handle another.

“Well! I should be going! Can’t hang with cowards who don’t wanna develop their potential!” Gojo waves with that stupidly provoking tone of his. Osamu scoffs and Atsumu seethes. Kita nods at him, a gesture of dismissal. What a formal young lad, Gojo will certainly keep his eye on him.

As he walks out of the restaurant, he reflects on Kita.

_This Zenin is dangerous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hehe! i hope you liked this chapter. i just want interaction between miya twins and gojo because i also want chaos (✧ω✧)
> 
> cc - @uno_dos_thles

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my name's thlee! you can call me couch-san or just thlee. i've had this brainrot since naoya's introduction in the manga. at first i thought about kita being naoya but then again, kita would never have misogyny lol. 
> 
> and then the latest chapter came out, where choso described naoya having some sort of blond-ish gold hair. but that wont stop my kita and naoya brothers agenda.
> 
> so this is just a snippet of the whole story. i have to see if people actually like this concept/crossover. you can comment what you think about it. i dont really plan on updating until i finish bitter regrets but that might change later on. i have some sort of plot in mind for this lmao.
> 
> my twitter is @one_two_thlee and my cc is @uno_dos_thles. feel free to talk to me, i dont bite!! o(≧∇≦o)


End file.
